Love
by Cantonbags
Summary: Samus talks about the love shes known in her life, and the pain of them being taken away.


Love.  
Many people think I'm incapable of the very emotion. They think I'm some hardcore man, or a cyborg programmed only to kill. How could anyone with that kind of job ever have feelings? Idiots. As if they know the real me, the true me, the person all of my enemies have come to fear. They alone know my true pain, even if they don't realize it, because they were the ones to bring it upon me.  
I have loved before, known what its like to have someone care for me with every fiber of their being, and I of course gave them full love in return. My parents loved me unconditionally, that I am sure of. The memories I have of them are painful, though. My mother had saved me that fateful day on K2-l, hid me so well that nothing could've found me. But she and my father paid a terrible price. The space pirates and their leader, Ridley, had come down to destroy everything in my small colony. I remember crawling out of my hideout to find a scene of destruction, desolation, death. I found my parents in each other's arms, dead. I had been the only survivor.  
The pain I felt that day had been too much to handle, and I did what any child my age would've done. I cried. But it seemed to have been more than a cry of sorrow. It was as if some of my innocence had left with the tears, and that there was a hole inside of me that would never be filled with love again.  
Just as the darkness had been settling onto my heart, another light shone through. The chozo found me on that ravaged planet, and brought me in. they loved me, cared for me, saved me from the blackness that threatened to consume me. I loved them all in return, but none as much as my chozodian father. He knew me better than anyone I've ever known, knew when to give me my space. He knew I needed to sit and think, to train my mind any body, that I wanted to be alone sometimes. But he was always there to comfort me from my fear and to heal my every wound. Though it's been years since I've seen him, I can still feel the warmth of his feathers, the welcome housing of his wing, the soft touch of his hand to calm me down. I loved him with all my heart, but I should've known that was too good to last forever.  
The chozo had given me everything I needed to destroy Ridley and his soldiers. They gave me my power suit and ship, even infused me with their blood, so their fighting power would always pump through my veins, keeping them alive through me. It was as if they knew...Knew that in just a few short days the space pirates would come to take them away from me, they had done with my family.  
It was a swift attack, the day they came. I had just gotten my infusion done, so I was weakened from the operation a few days ago. I had fallen asleep, my chozodian father sitting next to my bed, but when I awoke he was nowhere in sight, and the smell of burning filled my nostrils. Fear raced through my heart and I leapt out of bed, finding everything in ruin. I ran through the deserted streets, calling out my father's name. No one answered. Tears welled in my eyes and I became the small child once again as I walked past the crumbling walls.  
I turned a corner and found a dead pirate, his face frozen in pain, a metal stick protruding from his chest, and huge gashes in his sides from a warrior's mighty talons. But across from the pirate was a dead chozo as well. I stood, horrified, as I realized that the warrior had not been quick enough to save my father. The tears rolled down my tanned cheeks as I walked over to his limp body, and stared down into the blank, glazed eyes that had once held so much light. Now that light was gone, and so was mine.  
I knelt down and embraced the chozo's body and let the sorrow fall form my eyes and cheeks. I dint know how long I sat there, time didn't seem to matter anymore. Darkness settled over me, and another hole was created in my heart, all because of those space pirates, and their damn leader Ridley.  
A small noise stirred me, and I turned in time to see a shadowed figure with glowing eyes run past the alley I was in. a fire alighted in my heart, and I got up silently followed the pirate, stopping only to pull the stick out of the dead pirate. They had killed both of my families and now it was time for them to pay.  
Stealthily I pursued my prey, waiting for the right moment to strike. Subtly, I made my presence known, and the pirate began to become wary. He began to search wildly around for me but never once did he see the attack coming. I leapt at the pirate, swinging the stick, as sharp as a switchblade, around in intricate arcs, and brought it down on the creature. I landed gracefully, and stood up. The pirate's body fell, his stomach slashed open, and he lay limp on the ground. The wind swept across the battlefield, and I moved some stray hairs out of my eyes and walked away. It had been my first kill. It sure as hell wasn't going to be my last.  
Love. It brought me many things. Fate tore them painfully away from me and tormented me my entire life. Both worked together to mold and shape me into what I've become today. What have I become? To many, I have become a person of anger, mystery, and seclusion. To my enemies, I have become a product of fear and hatred. For my loved ones, I have become a symbol of hope, a source of light.  
To some I am the darkness, others a light. I'm not sure if I'm truly either. I've done horrible things in my life, and many great things as well. All I truly know is this:  
I am the Hatchling, the Defender, the Hunter. I am who I will always be.  
I am Samus Aran. 


End file.
